Sasuke's Friend
by narutofangirl15
Summary: Naruto was going out to visit his friend Sasuke when he meets an old 'friend' from Sasuke's past. Naruto's in danger now and needs Sasuke's help. Hurt fic. SasuNaru.


"I love you, Sasuke... Which is why.. I can't go on like this..." I whispered into the air in front of me. I felt Sasuke's warm hands around my waist, holding me here, but I knew this was only temporary. I had just told him I loved him.. and he didn't return my feelings. I can't.. believe it. "Just..let go, Sasuke... please." Sasuke's grip on me tightened, "Naruto.. come on... we're best friends. You can't just jump off this bridge... you can't just leave me like this.. I'm sorry.. I don't return your feelings but you can't leave!" I turned to look back at him, and his hand slips off my waist. I'm falling.. falling.. I hear myself screaming his name, as he screams mine.

I wake up in panic, screaming at the top of my lungs, and find myself on the floor. "Shit, that's the 4th time I've had that dream this week." I untangle my sheets from around my waist and pick myself up off the floor, shoveling my feet around in my cluttered apartment, until I find myself in the kitchen. I hear my phone beep, which is sitting on the wooden table. I pick my phone up and realize the text is from Sasuke. -Naruto! Where r u!? I've been the Ramen shop for 30 mins!-  
"Oh, shit!" I throw on my normal orange jumpsuit and throw on my headband, as I do every other day, and rush out the door, barely having enough time to lock it. I start running so fast over to the Ramen shop, that I don't see the man that i'm about to run into. "Excuse me", he says. I stop and look up at him. This guy looks almost exactly like Sasuke but taller... and with huge bags under his eyes. "Are you, Naruto?" I stare up at the man, questioningly, "How do you know my name?" He looks down and matches his eyes with my own. "Oh, I'm a friend of Sasuke's. I haven't seen him in a long time, though. Back, when he used to stay with me, he talked about you an awful lot." I felt my heart sink deep into my stomach, "Ohh.." I look down at my feet, and murmur to myself "of course... he'd stay with someone like you..." A tinge of jealousy lingered in my heart, but I refused to let this guy see it, and looked back up at him, smiling. "Did you come here to see, Sasuke?" The man smiled politely back at me, and then looked away, "No, not really.. I actually came to see you" I looked up at him, confused. "Why, were you looking for me?" This didn't make any sense.. this man that i'd never met, came here to meet me, because Sasuke used to talk about me when they lived together. Oh no, i thought. What could Sasuke have said?

The man, that looked like Sasuke, looked back at me, "I need you to do me a favor" I looked at him. "I need you to come back with me to my apartment, there are some things that Sasuke forgot to get when he left, and I don't think that he'll take them from me. We had a..." He took a deep breath. "a.. misunderstanding." I thought it over for a minute, I didn't like that this man had spent the night in the same house as Sasuke while he slept. I figured maybe I could get some more information out of him, if I went with him. "Sure... I can go back with you."

I went back to the apartment, with the man that looked like Sasuke. It was about a 30 minute long walk, and I tried provoking him to talk the entire time, although, whenever I did, he would answer my question with a quick answer and then go back to being silent. "So... how do you know Sasuke..?" I asked, while the older version of Sasuke continued walking he'd answer my question without looking at me, "It's... complicated, but I'll explain when we get to my apartment" Then, silence followed for a long while,all that I could hear was the sound of my cellphone ringing from Sasuke's texts.. but I figured, oh he could wait, for just a little while.. he'd wait for me right? THe silence between Itachi and I continued until I thought to ask him what his name was, "... Itachi" The last part was all that was coherent, but by the way that he said it, I could tell that I shouldn't ask again.

We finally got back to his apartment, and he shut the door, and he went to sit at the table. Then he invited me to join him. "So, what is it that you need me to give Sasuke?" Wow, just the sound of his name.. Sasuke... Sasuke... Oh, how I love his name... oh, how i love him.. "..okay" Wait.. was this guy talking? "umm.. sorry can you repeat that? I didn't really hear you.. sorry" Itachi looked down at me with a questioning look on his face, and said "Oh, its quite alright, I was just wondering if you mind going in the living room so that we could talk in there?" I headed into his living room without a second thought, until I noticed that he wasn't following me, "Are you coming?" I asked, and he responded saying, "Yeah, I'll be right there!" I headed into the living room checking the messages from Sasuke, when my phone lights up -15 new messages- "Oh, shit" I started to read the last one -Naruto. I'm heading to ur place. u bttr have a good reason 4 ditching..- Something hit me over the head and everything went Dark.

I woke up.. slowly.. gradually regaining my consciousness. "Hey, there cutie" I hear Itachi's voice call.. but i'm too discombobulated to figure out where it's coming from. "Sas...uke.." I hear Itachi's laugh. "Sasuke.. please.." I hear Itachi get up and move around, "Shut up kid, or you won't be able to say his name when I'm done with you" I.. feel him get closer to me, and realize I have a blindfold on. I try to move around, but my body aches, when I realize that I'm tied up at my ankles, wrists, and neck. Then I feel a chair hit me in the head, and I feel like I'm being pulled under again. I want to call out for Sasuke again.. for his comfort.. but I won't let myself. "w...why? are you doing this?" Itachi's voice came from so close to me, he couldn't have been more than a foot away from me. "Truthfully... Sasuke's my brother. Sasuke's my enemy. And Now you're my hostage." I hear my cellphone clicking away to dial Sasuke's number, and hear the phone ringing on the other side, when Sasuke picks up. "Naruto! Where the hell are you! I've been all around the Konaha Village!" He waits for a reply, and after a few minutes Itachi starts laughing. "Hey, there little Bro.. It's been a while since we talked, hasn't it?" I hear Sasuke put things together on the other side of the phone, figuring out that it's Itachi, and then I hear his growl, which makes Itachi laugh more. "I wouldn't be so hot-headed little brother. Especially when I have your little blonde friend here." Sasuke starts growling again "What. Have. You. Done. WIth. Naruto." I hear the panic in his voice. This Itachi guy.. must be pretty bad if even Sasuke is scared of him. "You want to hear from him, little brother? Here?" Itachi puts the phone closer to me, so that I can hear Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke..." I say. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll be right-" CRACK. I feel something hard hit my leg, and I hear the bone in my leg break. "Naruto! What was that!? Are you okay?!" I feel tears swell up in my eyes, and hear sasuke's voice get farther and farther away. "Don't worry, little brother. I think he only has a broken leg, and a slight concussion." Itachi laughs again and Sasuke growls. "What the hell do you want, Itachi?!" I hear a slight pause "I want to get revenge. You've ruined my name. You are my enemy, and frankly you have a decision now Sasuke. Its either your life. Or loverboy's."

I hear Sasuke growl on the other end, and Itachi laughs again. I swear his laugh is really obnoxious. I try to get out of the ropes that have tied me up, but its no use. "Alright. Fine. You win. Just leave Naruto out of it. Let him go." Itachi pauses for a second, I assume to look over at me, and then goes back to talking to Sasuke. "Yeah, right. Not until you get here. You know where I am, the same place we met up last time. And, well if I were you i'd hurry, before something happens to Blondy. He looks pretty cute all tied up naked, with bruises all over him. There are plenty of things I could do to him" Sasuke starts screaming this time "You better not touch a hair on his head!" "Sasuke.." I can't help but say his name, and I hear Itachi hold out the phone towards me. "I think blondy has something to tell you, little brother." I try to get back my composition. "Sasuke.. just leave me here.. I won't.. let.. anything.. happen.. to.. youuuuu..." CRACK. This time I feel glass in my arm. "AHHH!" I call out in pain. "Sasuke!" I can't.. talk anymore.. and I hear Sasuke screaming my name, while hes running.. maybe to where I am. "Naruto! Naruto! Hang on! I'll be right there! Just hang on for me! Naruto!" Itachi hangs up the phone on him, and looks back to me. "W-when.. did.. you take.. my clothes off... why?" Itachi moves so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. "Well.. for one, I knew it would drive Sasuke crazy.. two if you don't have any of your little kunai knives, you can't get out of here, and I took them off while you were out for an hour. I hear the door break down, and I can smell Sasuke's scent. "NARU-!" I hear his sweet voice, but can still feel Itachi near me. "Sas-" I feel someone's hand go right to my waist and run over my.. "GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. NARUTO." I hear Sasuke scream, and Itachi's quick to follow, still rubbing away at my base. Sasuke launches himself at Itachi, and I hear them both start punching and hitting and throwing knives. "Naruto! This.. ones.. for you!" I hear a knife hit something, and a piercing scream come afterwards. "Naru.. I.. he's gone now... don't worry" Then.. everything goes dark again.

I wake up, and feel arms around me. I start to gain consciousness, and recognize this place as a Hospital room. Only Sasuke and I are in here, with the beeping noises of the monitor behind us. "Naruto... are you awake..?" I hear Sasuke's voice in my ear and can't help but call out to it "Sasuke..." His arms wrap around me tighter "Oh, Naruto.. I'm so glad your okay.. I was so worried... when I got that call from Itachi.. I should've told you about him..." I try to move my hand to put it over his lips, and I cry out in pain. "Naruto.. your leg is broken.. and your arm is in bad shape.. They think that Itachi may have broken a few bones too. So don't try to move too much.. I'm so sorry." I look up at Sasuke.. and I feel all of the warmth in the world. "Sasuke.. how long was I asleep..?" He looked into my eyes, with his eyes full of tears. "Today makes the fourth day.." I pick my arm up, using all the strength I have, and wipe his tears away. "Sasuke what's wrong?" He looks into my eyes, and the next thing I know he's kissing me. I feel his soft lips against mine, the lips that I'd always imagined kissing me, but only in my dreams. They feel so comforting, like a blanket of warmth enwrapping me. I feel his teeth put pressure on my lower lip and allow his tongue entrance into my mouth. I feel his tears trailing down in-between our faces, until they meet where out mouthes collide. I pull back first. "Sasuke...?" I feel his hands combing through my hair.. "Naruto... you don't know how sorry I am.. I ran as fast as I could to get to you.. I was so worried.. I wanted so badly to take the pain away from you.. I got there and you were completely naked.." I could feel my face heat up "..and I saw the bruises, and all of the blood and I couldn't stand to see Itachi's hand on your.. uhh.." At that my face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sasuke... thankyou... but why.. did it bother you so badly..? Why did you come after me.. even after I told you to stay away?" Sasuke's face began to match mine. "Naruto.." He runs his hands through my hair again. "because.. I love you.. I couldn't stand to see you hurt.. I carried you over here...and then I haven't left your side since..." I pulled him into another kiss... "It was worth it.. just to hear that.. I've always wanted to tell you that I loved you too... but I was so afraid.. you'd turn me down.. Sasuke.. I love you" Just then the nurse came in, and Sasuke made sure to ask just about every question under the sun. "Calm down, Sasuke." I heard Lady Tsunade say. "This knucklehead will be alright in a few days, he heals extremely fast, but I still want someone to watch over him." I turned around to protest just in time to see Granny wink at Sasuke, and Sasuke caught on, "Alright, I guess he'll just have to stay at my house for a while. Until then, don't tell anyone what happened.. I mean I know all the guys know that he got hurt, but they don't... need to know the details." This perked my interest, and I saw Lady Tsunade look at me "They don't know anything, no need to worry."

- ONE WEEK LATER  
"Hey Knucklehead you need anything else?" Sasuke asked before planting a long kiss onto my lips. I laughed and pulled him into bed with me, "I think I can use another one of those" He planted another long kiss on my lips, chasing my tongue and playing with my bottom lip. Then pulled back after a few minutes. "I think you need to be getting some rest.. "Don't worry when you get better, we can have all the fun you want" He said with a wink. "But! I feel fine now!" I said protestingly, which won me a gorgeous smile from the Dark-headed Uchiha. He got up and went back into the kitchen to get me some food, throwing it in the oven, because he's learned that I hate to be away from him for too long. "Sasuke.." I called. His reply came quick "Yes..? Naruto?" I melted at the sound of his voice saying my name. "Sasuke.. could you please.. come lay down with me.. for just a little while?" He laughed, his laugh bouncing happily, like baby rabbits. "Naruto.. that's the 12th time you've asked me today" Nonetheless, he came and layed down beside me, wrapping me up in his comforting arms, I could feel his pale skin, radiating heat. I moaned at the feel of him, which made Sasuke smirk. "Honey.." He said as he laid one arm over my chest and the hand in my hair, resting his head on the other side of my chest. "I promise you... you can have whatever you want when you feel better, but you can't even stand." I looked down at him on my chest. "I know.. but its just.. i've waited for your touch for so long.." He kisses me again, and I realize how far in love I've fallen with this boy in front of me. "Oh, Sasuke... how I love you."


End file.
